Alone Together
by TrinaTheDarkOne
Summary: (Named after the song by fob, i called it young volcanoes first but found out someone already named a divergent fic that whatre the odds haha) There is a new student in Chigaga High and Tris feels threatened and Tobias can't stay away.
1. Chapter 1, In the Lonely Hour

**yoo i finally got to this! i'm glad i got to do this! my bestie Jenna liked this and so here we go! this is an au where theyre all in now-time high school. **

**most stuff is different from the original series. like dauntless people are the outcasts like emos and goths and punks and amity are the stoners abnegation are the stuck up preps and cheerleaders and jocks. erudite are nerds and geeks. and i guess divergent kids are are in whatever group they want to be. they fall in a categorry on there own. **

Tris drapped herself over Tobias in the lunch room and didnt notice the girl walking in. the girl who walked in was new. she was catching Tobiass eyes with her long, shiney black hair like midnight and her ivory pale skin. Her eyes were a haunting and piercing color of blue crystals. He noticed a serpent tattoo spiraling up her neck. and she was very thin and fragile looking. She wore a tight black shirt and blue skinny jeans and checkered vans. She pushed hair behind her ear and walked through the room and Tris lifted her head. she noticed her too.

"Whose that?" She said loudly.

"Uh , i don't know..."

Tris rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." then she leaned her head back on his shoulder.

* * *

I saw a bunch of guys and girls staring at me. What's their problem?

This is stupid. Why do people feel the need to stare at me?! This happened at my last school before I moved here with my aunt Lola. My parents both died in a house robbery when I was 7 i was sleeping but remember hearing gunshots and yelling and some guy in all black running in my room and telling me to shut up while he took some of my stuff and left. i called the cops and now I live with my aunt Lola. Now before you think I'm still 7 and in High school (an:lol that'd make her a mary sue haha she's not don't worry) i'm 17.

My name is Bauta Serenity.

I just want a normal life.

In my newschool

Is that too much to ask for?

I wish they'd leave me alone.

I thought that as a weird guy gawked at me.


	2. Chapter 2, Black Widdow

**ugh so i started my sophmore yer in high school and it sucked. i hate all the idiots there. and the principal is so freakin strict! anyway! story!**

My first class was biology honors. we were allowed to pick our own seats so i sat in the back near the window. Next to me sat a stocky guy and a dark skinned girl in front of me. i saw the girl turn back at the guy and wink. he smiled and winked back.

oh my gosh gross.

the girl looked at me.

"sup. you new here?" i shrugged.

"Yeah."

"i'm christia and this is my boyfriend Will." she put her hand out and i felt weird shaking her hand. I don't do that often.

"what's your name?" Will leaned over to me.

"Bauta."

"That's cool!" Christina said!

"I guess." I never asked what my name meant or why i was named it. I looked it up and it's some place in Cuba and some Italian mask. I mean the masks look hella cool but why name me after something so pretty? Im nothing special.

A lady with a scar down her face walked into the room.

"alright, students, i am Ms. Reyes. please take your seats and we will begin." the lady said and stood up front.

SHe was talking and said we'd introduce ourselves up front of the room. I grimaced and looked out at the beautiful sunny day. there was an apple tree right outside with fresh apples hanging from the branches.

I stopped paying attention and i didn't notice that half the class already introduced themselves. I looked up and my jaw almost dropped at the guy i was looking at. he was so cute and nerdy looking pushing his glasses up his nose. he had dark hair and deep brown eyes.

"I'm Caleb and I'm a senior. I have a sister who is a sophmore, her name is Beatrice. When I graduate i want to go to Harvard and-"

I stared dreamingly at him. What a cutie. and he seems smart. I like that alot. he had sat down and I kept thinking about how i might talk to him. next thing I knew christina got up and introduced herself. then the others next to will got up then will did and it was my turn. I groaned as i got up to the front.

"Uh." I caught Caleb's eye. I hope I'm not blushing. Omg he's so freakin cute.

"I'm Bauta Serenity. I live with my aunt. I moved here last month. I don't know what to do when I graduate yet." I went to sit down and thought I saw Caleb smiling at me.

I sat in my chair flustering. Will smiled at me.

"I thought you did good."

"Thanks" i grumbled.

* * *

Later i left honors bio and started to head to AP Algebra and someone came up behind me. it was christina.

"hey!"

"Hi."

"I saw you" she smiled wide.

"What?"

"I saw how you looked at Caleb Prior. Be careful. His sis is kinda territorial."

"What? i wasn't looking at him!"

"pfft yeah sure. Just s you know, he parks in the lower lot if you wanna catch him there. he also spends his free period in the library."

She walked ahead and i stood still in the hallway. she waved and laughed.

Omg I parked my pink Prius in that lot.

I would just act cool then.

* * *

School ended for me with a drama course i decided to take. I walked to the lot where my baby was parked and got out my keys. as i was gonna put the key i heard someone behind me.

"Hey there." I looked at the reflection. It was a tall guy with dark hair and a chiseled jaw. he was very handsome. He was broad shouldered and couldv'e been a footballer.

I turned around.

"I'm Tobias. I, uh, saw you in the cafeteria. thought I'd say hi. You're new, arent you?"

I nodded.

"I'm Bauta. I sad.

he smiled.

"that's a neat name." he looked over his shoulder at a red firebird with a brown haired girl in it glaring at me.

"My girlfriend has to get home soon. Talk to you later?"

I nodded. He left and my heart fluttered like I wanted him back infront of me, looking at me. he was beautiful. but not in the same way as caleb. they were both nice looking in their own ways. My heart went for both of them. I sighed and got in my car. turned on the radio and jammed out to Black Widdow by Iggy Izalea on my way home. It didn't help because I thought of both of them then.

WHat do i do?


	3. Chapter 3, Stay With Me

**im sneaking my phone in to class to write this because geometry is rlly boring**. **anybody like the story so far? Myphone is stupid so I might have some mistakes I probably won't notice because you'd think my phone would notice them. Whatever hope you like the chapter! BTW what does tris x four mean? Is that like couples? If so you'll see;)**

I got to Lola's house and signed as I parked in the garage. Her house is nice. Its a decent little modern home in a nice suburb. I went inside and Lola was at the stove in her cute white kitchen with chicken designs on things. She saw me and smiled wide.

"Hello, honey, how was your first day at the new school?"she wondered.

"It was ok." I shrugged. I put my bookbag at the chair of the dining room chair and sat down. Lola came out with a plate with chocolate chip muffins on it on the table.

"I made you some of these. Eat them quick, before the neighborhood kids get here and eat them all up!" She went away smiling. I grabbed two or three and went into my room.

I laid on my dark blood red satin bedsheets and sighed at the red walks covered in band posters and the pictre of me and my mom and dad. I remember them. I miss them so much. My iphone buzzed in my pocket and I pulled it out two see two text messages. One from Christina and a number I didn't know.

"DID HE SEND IT?!" what did she mean by that? I texted her bad "what"

And I looked at the other number and it was a 'hi' and I had a feeling I knew who it was.

Christina was calling me and I picked it up

"Thank me later!"

"Who texted me?!"

"Guess, tall cute and nerdy!"

"O.m.g. no you didn't"

"It took a while and I pulled a bunch of strings by I got it!" And she hung up.

I was shaking and mad and texted her "omg you suck" and texted Caleb back with 'hi' and put his number in my phone.

We talked a while about movies and video games and music and books. He said he had to go to bed and I realized it was 11 at night and I had been talking to him for literally hours and so I said good night and he said good night with a smiley face. I was so happy.

Caleb noticed me. I called Christina and we talked for two hours and talked about Caleb and school and then we hung up and j went to bed with butterflies in my tummy.

I thought the happiness would last forever

**so remember how I saw I snuck my phone in geometry well in was yelled at for having my phone out so I wrote the rest at home. Hope you liked it. **


	4. Chapter 4, Golden

**i should be studying but i don't feel like it sooooo i'm writing for labur day! lol i'm kinda writing other stories too idk if ill share them i'll let jen read them and see what she says. we might co write together idk.-**

* * *

i woke to my alarm clock and yawned getting out of bed begrudgingly. I put on dark purple skinny jeans with a lace pattern. Then I put on a black tank top on and over that a black jacket and some make up. I put on black mascara and eye liner and eye shadow to ecentuate my entrancingly cobalt eyes. then i put on some lip balm on. i threw on some silver bracelets and a locket my mother owned. i signed and clutched it to my breast closing my eyes and smelling in the cinamon perfume i put on. I've been told my mom would wear this perfume. i signed and packed for school. I hopped into my car after being barraged with food from Lola. She loves cooking and thinks I'm too skinny and need more meat on my bones. I'm skinny but not that skinny. she's just being dumb.

I parked at school and i was pretty much alone in the parking lot because I got there early. I stretched and reached for my bag and was scared to see a person by my window. i jumped and relaxed.

It was just someone walking by. but they stopped...what are they doing? next thing i know they have a metal thing and it comes crashing through my window and glass is everywhere.

"NOOO!" I screamed.

The person grabbed my bag and yanked at it and i screamed at them and tried to bite them and they smacked me in the face and i moved back.

"You bastard!"

then a dark figure rammed into their back and i heard fighting and cussing and i shook. I got up, furious, and charged out of the car and kicked the guy's head and yelled. The other guy got up and kept his foot on the guy's back.

"Good thing I like to get here early!" Tobias said smiling.

"T-Thanks." I gulped. Wow. I never noticed how nice his eyes were.

He laughed and grabbed the guy's hair and pulled him up then got out his phone while restraining him and called he cops. I let out a breath when the cops got there and so did some students. people gawked as the guy got taken away.

Tobias gave his attention to me back at my car where i was still shaking. He touched my shoulder.

"D-don't touch me!" I snapped. "That moron broke the window!"

"I'll take care of it. I don't have a second period. I'll pay for it if you want."

I gulped.

"If you want..."

he turned me to hima nd put a hand on my face.

"You'll be ok!"

I tried to nod.

I was shaking now bcause of his touch. it was entoxicating. I shook my head and backed away.

"I-I got to get to class."

"See you are!"

* * *

people asked me all kinds of questions all day and I asnwered some and not others. Christina and Will made them all go away when I didn't wanna talk anymore.

* * *

Tobias really did get my window fixed. He paid for it and got it done at a friend's dad's car place. I thanked him a million times for his help and he smiled.

He got out his phone and handed it to me.

"Let me know if you need anything else."

I put my number and name in unbelieveingly and gave it back.

"Text ya later!"

Then someone bumped into me and hissed "sorry" and i saw it was Tris.

I glared at the back of her head and she turned to glare. Tobias noticed the tension and he pulled her away.

"We gotta go. I'll see you later, Bauta wasn't it?"

I nodded. Tris rolled her eyes.

What was with her?

Then I got in my car and we all went our own ways.

When I got home my phone buzzed and it was Him. Then Caleb texted me too. I smiled and my heart felt as though it couldn't contain the happiness it felt. I ended up sitting at the table eating all the cookies Lola made while texting them and Christina and Will.

Life couldn't be better.

_or so i thought_


	5. Chapter 5, Burn

**soooo here's another! i look at my views and why don't you review? I'd like to know if you like it! also thanks to the people who either favorited or followed the story! love you! i coulnt help but post more today lol **

* * *

"please go!" Christina begged. "come ooon!"

"I don't do parties."

"Youll like this one i swear, somebody i know you like will be theree!"

I blushed thinking its either Tobias or Caleb she's talking about.

"Maybe..."

"so you will?!"

"I said maybe!" I laughed with her. "what will I wear?"

"Don't worry, I'll help you. we should have a sleepover! At my house."

I nodded. "ok. ok. I'll go then."

She squealed happily.

* * *

Christina and me had a sleepover in her house Friday night. The party would be tomorrow. When it came around two hours before the part we got ready. Christina and I did one anothers make up and helped with outfits. She wore a pair of blue skinny jeans and a white tank top and some nice bracelsets and light make up. She looked so cute. I helped to put her hair in a braid that ran down her shoulder. She curled my hair into soft waves and gasped saying it was beautiful. I shook my head and went to put on my black shorts and black crop top with small pink hearts. I also had on light make up and black checkered converses and some studded earrings (an: she has lots of ear piercings idk if i mentioned hat before) i put on rings and bracelets made out of black ribbons and my locket.

She put a thumbs up at me and i did it too.

"Lookin' hawt!" she said laughing and I laughed too. we decided to head out and got into her blue Subaru impreza and she drove us to the party. It was a girl at our school's house.

We parked and got out and she knocked on the door and we were let in. The music was pumping loud and Christina grabbed my hand and pulled me through the crowd of people dancing. There were lots of people from school i didn't know well. but lot of the people with staring problems were there. ugh.

She got us to where the beer was and she got us two solo cups and handed me mine with a grin. I drank it as we amde our way around, talking to people. The guys I've talked to were either drunk or hitting on me. or both.

"You're the chick that got robbed at school. Hear ya beat the guy up haha i like tough girls how about your number?" he fumbled his phone out of his pocket. Christina probably saw how grossed out I looked and she grabbed me and pulled me away.

We were talking in a corner untill she hit my shoulder and pointed behind me and I turned around and gulped. Tobias was here. And he was coming to me with a shy smile.

"Hey!" he said over the music when he got to me.

"Hey!"

"how are you?"

I nodded. I looked back and Christina was moving away waving and winking. I blushed.

"I'm glad to see you here. I didn't think I'd see you anywhere outside of school." he ran his fingers through his hair and he looked amazing.

"Uh, yeah. I know. I wasn't going to come but Christina insisted."

"I'm glad she did. Hey, we should do something together sometime like a movie or something."

"Yeah that sounds fun!" I said but before I could say anything else a blur was infront of my eyes then Tris was infront of me with her back to Tobias.  
'What do you think you're doing here, slut?" She demanded.

"Excuse me?"

"Wait, Tris-"

"SHUT UP, TOBIAS! I'm talking to this thing." she looked me up and down.

"Right back at you, princess." I snapped.

"Oh, do you want a fight?" she challanged.

"You started this. It would be suprise if you actually finished something you started!" I laughed at her.

"You started this, you whore. The day you first came here from nowhere!"

"I haven't done anything to you."

"You're trying to take Tobias from ME!"

"Pfft nah. you obviously couldn't give him what he needed so his eyes wandered. sorry you couldnt please him."

"You know you shouldn't have come here." she glared at me.

"You know everyone is just putting up with you." I spit my words at her like venom. By then we got a crowd. I got some 'oooh's for that one.

Her mouth was hanging open.

"Better close that mouth of yours, sweetie!" I put my finger on her chin and shut her mouth for her and smiled before turning and finding Christina pointing and laughing at her from the dancing people. I sashayed to her and she took my hand and we danced. I didn't dance much before but I swayed my hips and grinded and got checked out by a few guys.

"You're one helluva dancer, babe" a guy said nearby trying to dance with me. Christina danced closer to me to get him away.

I looked over my shoulder and saw Tris glaring at me with her arms crosses. Tobias seemed to be gone. Then hands were on my sides and I turned around and there was Caleb smiling down at me.

"Hey!' I said brightly.

"Hi back."

We didnt say anything else just dance. He danced close, our bodies crushing together. he smelled of cologne. his face was close to mine and he had a suggestive grin. I hopped my face wasn't red. Next thin I new he was closing the space in between our faces and his lips touched mine then i returned the kiss hungerly. i threw my arms around his neck and his arms tightened around my waist and pulled me closer as our tounges went into each others mouthes. I pulled away breathless. I gulped.

He let out a small laugh.

"You're so cute." He said.

I gigled.

"Youre pretty cute yourself."

My heart was beating fast and I pulled out of his arms.

"Excuse me. Ill be right back."

He nodded. I went through the halls of the house and stopped at the sound of yelling coming from a bed room. It wasn't anyone getting lucky i knw that.

"YOU LIKE THAT WHORE?!"

"I never said like that!"

My heart sunk. Toias didnt like me back?

"YOU DONT HAVE TO SAY IT ITS YOUR ACTIONS. THEY SAY IT ALL!"

I heard nothing for a bit.

"I'm out. You call me later and tell me what youll do and who you choose." I hid in another room across the hall as tris stormed out.

I saw Tobias walk out sadly.

"Hey" i said from the other door.

"Oh...hi."

"sorry about all that."

"not your fault."

i heard him sigh.

Then i gave him a hug maybe it'd help. he squeezed me tight and did something i didn't think could happen. he kissed my head.

"Still up for hanging our sometime?"

i nodded,

"cool. see you around then." and he left.

i signed.


	6. Chapter 6, Light em up

**ughhh i hate school soo much. but theres a cute guy who sits near me in english and idk how to talk to him omg he looks at me sometimes and it makes me so nervous lol i wanna talk to him!**

* * *

english honors class dragged on. our teacher mrs. matthews was lecturing us because a guy wrote the wrong use of 'they're' like it matters. The guy next to me leaned over and said "what a tyrant." I muffled a laugh. I looked over at him and admired his dark hair it was kinda longish. He dressed sharply.

"You know I've never caught your name?" I said.

"I'm Uriah. You're Bauta. I could never forget such a pretty name or face." he winked at me. I gulped and shook my head.

"Your just being nice."

"Nah your prettier than you think." he smiled. I rolled my eyes. He laughed a little laugh. I smirked.

"So do you watch TV?" he asked.

"Yeah. Well just alittle. I like Once Upon a Time and Supernatural."

Uriah's eyes grew wide.

"You like OUAT and SPN?!"

I nodded.

'I love those shows. Dean is kinda hot."

"Hot?" i raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. What's wrong with liking guys and girls?"

I raised my hands "nothing. i just didn't know you were bi. I'm cool with it."

"So do you like Fall Out Boy or Nicki Minaj?"

"Oh my gosh yes! Do you like Maximum Ride? The Hunger Games?"

"Yeah! I don't tell anyone because they think I'm a nerd." I said shyly.

"You're not a nerd. You're pretty cool."

I smiled. the bell rang. We got up quick to get out of that tyrant's class. We ended up both going to the cafeteria. We talked in the line getting food. He followed me as we went to the table I sat at usually with Will and Christina. We all laughed and joked and talked happily untill something bumped into me and my milk went everywhere.

"Who-" I turned to find Tris. ugh. I rolled my eyes.

"What do you want, stupid?" i hissed at her.

"You think I'm going to let you get away with saturday?"

"I'd happily finish it right here but smacking you would be animal abuse!"

she scrunched up her nose and all my friends laughed at her.

she stormed away.

"You know I used to be friends with her untill she tried to kiss Will? She's such a hoe. I don't know why she thought she called YOU the whore." Christina said. _  
_

"She smelled so weird and I thought I'd throw up on her when she got really close to me!" Will said shaking his head.

**idk how to end this so its stopping right here. im trying to think up what next to write. i kind of want to put this down for a while to write something else maybe itll give me ideas! i also tak suggetstion.**


	7. Chapter 7, wild heart

**(SPOILER IF YOU HAVENT READ ALLEGIANT SKIP THIS RANT IF YOU DONT WANT TO BE SPOILED DONT WRRY ABOUT EVER BEING SPOILED IN MY STORY LOL)confession: i loved tris in divergent and insurgent. i wanna watch those movies. but i hated allegiant because she turned really annoying and somone actually spoiled the end for me so i knew it was going to happen and i dont supportkilling people for the hecks of it but i was so releved. i forced myself to read the whole thing. idk why she turned so annoying. idk what happened or why she suddenly changed:P sorry getting that rant out. **

* * *

i got a text when I woke up on Saturday morning. It was from Uriah.

'doing anything tonight?"

'no'

'want to do something tonight then?'

"sure what do you have in mind?'

'I was thinking we could go get some pizza see a movie or something'

'sure!'

'ok pick you up around 6!'

I smiled at the screen.

* * *

I wore a cute red and black striped dress that stopped right above my knees and a v neck and a cute black bow in my hair which I pulled all of it behind me. I put on black flip flops with black flowers. I put on my mom's locket and black bracelets and earrings. I touched my snake tattoo. I was glad i got it. it scared away jerks who got to close.

Lola yelled to me

"Your friend is here, honey!"

I ran down stairs and Uriah was waiting outside in a Mercedes benz and he opened the door for me like a gentleman.

I got in and P!AtD was on the radio and we drove off.

"There's this pizza place that's amazing! I can't wait to take you to it!" Uriah said happily.

I smiled. He was so cute when he was happy.

We went to a new pizza place called Sai's Pizza. Then we went to go see Catching Fire part 2. During the movie I got scarred and jumped and Uriah touched my hand sweetly.

"It's just a movie."

I nodded.

When the movie ended I was so pumped. I can't wait for Mockingjay to come out! We chattered about the movie while we sat in the car. Uriah was laughing and he stopped and looked at me longingly.

"What is it?" I wondered.

"You know I like you..."

I blushed.

"Oh Uriah..."

He moved closer and put his hand on my face and kissed me softly. I returned the kiss. He was sweet and the kiss was sweeter. I moved closer and his hands moved down my back. The kiss escalated and he was almost in my seat! I pulled away.

"I-I'm sory..."

"Its' ok." he smiled sweetly. He touched my neck and ran his finger along the snake on my neck. His touch was tantalizing on my skin. His finger never went any lower than my neck because he isn't a pervert and he's nice.

I closed the space again between us and we kissed and it got hotter and i ended up in his seat on his lap.

"Sorry for this. I shouldn't be..." his hands were on my legs and his face was red. I wonder if mine is too?

"It's ok. I wont make you do anything you dont want to."

I kissed his neck. I never had sex before.

Uriah said he hadn't either.

The touching got more intense and we decided to get in the back of the car. And I lost my virginity that night to one of the sweetest guys I know.

I felt like i was on a heavenly cloud of ecstasy.

**aaahhh i'm not good with smut stuff so sorry lol i stopped there but i'm sure you get what happened. anyway here's this! edit: jen said bauta is a mary sue (i dont think so but whatever) so im gona try to add some flaws to her in the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8, Hero Heroine

**I dont wanna do my homework. its so boring. i decided to add to the story again im on my phone so the spelling might not be so great.. I forgot to turn bold off so oh well its all in bold now I guess.**

* * *

**In drama class Mr. Robbins our teacher announced we would be doing a musical. We voted and some idiot in the class said we should do High School Musical. I voted Grease and so did a lot of others then Mr. Robbins said "its unanimous. We are doing Grease."**

**I was so happy. Mr Robbins got some copies of the cast people and hended them out so we could pick who we wanted and said we had a week or two to practice for tryouts. **

**"You should so go for Sandy." Someone whispered beside me. I looked over. I sat alone but someone got in the seat beside me . people call me weird coz I'm a loner kinda. I don't care though. **

**A boy with short red hair and freckles and big blue eyes was beside me. He wore a red and black plaid shirt and black jeans. **

**"Uh hi?" I said. **

**"Hi. I thought you'd like some company." He smiled sweetly at me. **

**"Um do you know which part you want to play?" I asked**

**"Danny maybe. I don't know yet."**

**I smirked. "You might want to dye your hair of you're going to be Danny!"**

**He shook his head playfully. **

**"You might wanna dye your head of youre going to be Sandy!"**

**"I'm Alexander." **

**"Can I call you Zander for short?" I said playfully back. "You'll be so cool then!"**

**He chuckled. "If you want to. You're name is Bauta isn't it?"**

**I nodded. **

**"How'd you guess?"**

**"Well everyone knows your name." **

**I got defensive. "Why?" What're they saying about me?**

**"Well either it's some guys or girls talking about how cute and pretty you are. Others are kind of jealous."**

**I rolled my eyes. **

**"Ugh so used to that crap. It is so annoying."**

**My lunch table now had a new member. Turns out Zander has my lunch too .he had been too shy to come over. That was cute. It was so nice to have all these great new friends. **

**If only it could last forever. **

**Will said during lunch "hey let's all go to the mall after school. I'll drive!" And we all agreed that it would be fun. **

**After school we decided to take our own cars home and Will got us Individualy. we got there and hung out and bought some stuff and hung out. We sat at the food court and had pizza. I was laughing at something Uriah said that had gone over Christina 'S head. Then I saw Tobias standing over near the entrance to the food court. He noticed me looking at him and grinned and nodded for me to come over. **

**"Ooooo!" Christina said. She saw it too. **

**"I'll be right back guys." And I left. I sashayed to him. Then I saw he looked kind of sad. **

**"What's wrong, Tobias?", I wondered. **

**"Tris and I are done."**

**"Oh." I tried to sound like I cared but I didn't. **

"Yeah...This not all. I shoulnt say anything though.."

"You can tell me anything."

"Well...Tris is pregnant."

My heart sank. Oh no. No no. But wait

"Why did you..." I stopped.

"It isn't mine..."

I nodded. It made sense.

"Don't tell anyone I said anything. Don't tell anyone ok?"

"I won't. "

"Thanks. I'm glad I ran into you. You're a doll." He grabbed my hand and leaned in to kissed me on the mouth real quick then retreated.

"Uh...text you later." He said and left.

"Bye..."

I went back to my table and everyone was still talking.

"You'll never guess. Tris got knocked up." I announced.

""By Tobias!?"

"Nope. Some other guy. He and her are done!"

We all laughed and cheered a bit.

We stayed at the mall for a few hours and it started to get dark out. We drove home in the dark. We got almost everyone home. I was in the back of Will's car with Xander and we weren't talking. Nicki Minaj was on the radio.

I felt something on my hand and I looked down. His hand was on mine.

"Wh-" he leaned in and his breath was warm on my neck.

"I've never been so in love so fast. I'm sorry."

I gulped. He kissed my neck and jaw. I melted into his touch. He held my hand tighter. The car stopped and he pulled away quick.

We were at his house .

"I'll text you later ok.?" He said and left. I blushed and nodded.

"See you."

Will smiled back at me.

"Off to your house now."

I smiled back.

When I did go home I got a few texts. Most of them were good nights.

I was so full.

Will it go on forever?


	9. Chapter 9, Breathe

**so i got bored and idk i want the story to keep going so im gonna be changing some stuff if you dont like the things that will happen then oh welll its my story not** yours!

* * *

I was hanging out at Tobias's house and I was sitting on the bed and we were talking. I saw a guitar near his desk.

"What songs do you play?"

He hmm'ed and said "A few. I will play some if you sing for me." he winked at me.

I shook my head vigourously.  
"No i can't-"

"But don't you need practice for the musical?"

I hesitated.

"Ok. Ok."

He smiled and got up and got the guitar and sat in the chair at his desk and strummed at the guitar. It was beautiful disaster by kelly clarkson. I love that song.

I sang along and swayyed to the music. He joined in and his deep voice sounded so soothing matching up with my melody.

Then he stopped suddenly and played another song. It took a while till he sang and I realized he was singing Iris by the goo goo dolls (even thought the sleeping with sirens cover is better imo) and he was looking up at me.  
"_All I can breathe is your love, sooner or later it's over. I just don't want to Miss you tonight. And i don't want the world to see me cus i dont think that theyd understand. when everything s meant to be broken i just want you to know who i am_." (AN:disclaimer i dont own the song lol dont want to get sued i just love that song sooo much!)

and he strummed along and kept singing but his eyes were boring into me and my heart thundered in me. He smirked and put the guitar down and got up to stand infront of me. He stroked my face and pulled my face to his.

The kiss was deep and passionate. I heard the lyrics in my head again as he pushed me to the bed and his body covered mine and it was perfection.

He touched my soft skin under my clothing and felt my breast.

"I love you, Bauta." He breathed into my hair. I swallowed a lump in my throat.

"I love you too, Tobias."

We became one then and it was amazing.

I could never imagine being anywhere else in the universe now.

**Ahhh again not good at smut lol ok so the play/musical will happen then one other thing then I might change some stuff just cus i feel like it. idk if youll like it and idk if ill tell ou guys ahead of time. ill think of it. **


	10. Chapter 10, Fix You

**uh what if i donot want fourtris? anyway here's this next part enjoy! BTW you don't have to keep reading. Also nice slut shaming guys anyway time warp let's say its January now. **

* * *

The auditions were in the gym on saturday morning and Caleb said he wanted to go with me for moral support. I was nervous and shaky. I practiced really late last night i even told Christina I couldnt go to a party with her last night like we did every friday night. Lola kept telling me I sounded amazing and I'd knock them dead but i still felt bad about it. I had a bad feeling about the audition.

I was waiting on a bench and Caleb squezzed my hand.I was next after the blonde girl. She was going for one of Sandy's friends. She got done and Mr. Robbins called "next" and I got up slowly. Caleb pat me in the back.

"You'll do fabulous, darling."

I nodded half heartedly and went up. I decided I'd sing Fix You. I got up in front of Mr. Robbins and he gave me a nice smile.

"Go on, Bauta. Good luck.",

I nodded and started even though I didn't want to. I closed my eyes as I sang from my heart. I opened them towards the end of the song and found Mr. Robbins mouth hanging open and Caleb standing near the table Mr. Robbins was at and the other auditioners were starring.

I ended the song.

Nobody spoke it was dead silent.

"SHE'S GOING TO GET THE STUPID FREAKIN PART OF SANDY!" an obnoxious girl named stefanie I remember couldn't act to save her life screamed and stormed out. Her dumb friends chased after her.

"Well I think we all know who is going to be Sandra!",Mr. Robbins said. He started writing on a clip board. Caleb cheered and ran up to me twirling me around.

"I knew you'd get it!" He grinned. I laughed.

"I guess so!"

He held me close. "You did fatatsic. You knocked them dead like I thought you would." He murmured into my neck. I held him back. I squeeled happily.

Mr, robbins stood up and started calling out names and I was on it. Xander and me and a few others were up on stage.

"Sandra will be played by...Bauta Serenity!" Xander cheered for me and the other people on the stage.

"And Danny will be played by...alexander coles!"

And we all cheered for him. Then he called out the other parts and we were all happy for them.

I looked back at Caleb and he smiled but kinda sadly.

J left the stage to go to him.

"What's wrong?" I wondered.

"Its just...Alexander. You're not going to kiss him are you?"

"I have to for the play."

"Well I'm still umcomfortable about it. You know how much I like you..."

"Do you not trust me?!"

"Of course I do!"

"Then act like it ok?"

He nodded.

I got back on stage after kissing his cheek

The play would be in May on the 18th

. that was a whole week before prom and a day before my birthday.

I knew it'd be the best week ever.

At least I thought.


	11. Chapter 11, centuries

**she isnt paper and thre because she isnt in a relationshp nobody has asked her out shes free to do whatever tris is thee hoe because she ws with tobias in the story so yeah bauta isnt a whore. Also typing typing on my phone so the spelling and stuff jant going to be great because I'm also trying to hide the phone from the teacher I might hide in the bathroom to finish thischapyr idk my stupid phone keeps changing thongs and I keep trying to change them back to the words their shppsed to be ughh. **

* * *

Uriah, Xander, me and Christina and Will were hanging out at my house and Lola had brought us some bananna but muffins. We were bored.

"We should do something.", Will said.

We all groaned in boredem and agreeance

"But what?" I asked

"A concert maybe. I heard Paramore is having a concert tonight."

"We don't have tickets!".

Xander sat up smirking "don't worry about tickets!",

We all looked weird at him.

"Trust me. Let's just go."

We didn't looked very ready for a concert. Like I was wearing a bA pair of galaxy tights and galaxy tenis shoes and a black shirt with nonsleeves

and the others were In Tees and jeans

We shrugged and got up to go. We said bye to Lola and she gave us some Pepsi cans for the road and we grabbed some chips for the road.

We got in my car and drove 40 minutes to the concert place and parked in the lot. We looked at Xnder as he got out and we followed. He got to the ticket box and pulled out a Piece of paper and the guy in the box smiled and nodded and xander said "I'm taking these guys too ok?"

"Ok take these" and the guy gave us all tickets!

"Enjoy!"

We went inside dumfounded and demanded we know how he did that. He showed us the paper.

It said 'this is my cousin Alexander Dawkins I told you about, signed with love, Haley Williams",and we hawked.

"My cousin told them to let me in and she gave me this as a sign for them to let me in"

We all cheered and ran in. Hayley Williams looked amazing on stage.

She was starting the song Where The Lines Overlap and we jumped around happy .

We all dancind up front and singing along. Hayley jumped up to the front of the stage where we were and pointed at Xander and mouthed 'hi!' And he waved and gestured to us all. She eaved at us and blew kisses. We flipped out and danced around more. Next she sang Pressure and she pointed into the crowd and at me but I didn't know she meant me ubtill she came close and held her arm out.

"She pulled me up and I almost literally cried. She also pulled up xancder (an:omg my phone keepts changing it to cancer instead of Xander") and the others were allowed to dance up there with her.

She stopped singing and introduced us as Alex and his friends.

"Do you know Still Into You?" She asked me.

"Uh yeah!"

"Sing it with me, hun!"

.I was so estatic.

Hayley and I sang together and everyone else danced around us.

"Let them wonder how we got this far! I dont need to winder at alll"I sang

"Cos I'm still in to you!" She sang too.

We got alot of cheers. We sang

"Baby not a daaay goes by that I'm not into youuu"

We sang together. When the song ended the crowd cheered and hayley grabbed my hand and we both bowed together. We all laughed and smiled.

Hayley talked to Alex and he said "we should all hang out after the concert with her?"

Hayley nodded and we got off stage and some people patted NY back and complimented my voice and someone was commenting on how cute I looked.

After the concert Xander got us backstage to hang out with Haley and the band and it was fabulous. Hayley even said we should all stay in contact incase there was another concert nearby.

She gave us her number before we left.

I dropped everyone off to their houses and Uriah and Cancer Gabe me a kiss before getting out at their houses.

What' a Great night.


	12. Chapter 12, RED

**Omg did you hear about the solar storm?! I thinobthey said it won't be so bad and shouldn't hurt too Mich electronic stuff I hope of doesn't last long so I can write more. BTW thanks to the nice people who review. I got RUDE reviews. You don't have to be rude like why for that?!**

* * *

I got up that morning and stretched and yawned. I put on a red ruffle bow dress On with red flip flops with flowers on them. I put a red bow in my hair after I pulled my hair back. I decided to gave some red lipsticks and black mascara and eye liner.

I walked downstairs and found Lola putting heart shaped pancakes and strawberry milk on the table. She smiled when seeing me

"Good morning, sweetheart!"

"What's this-", omg I forgot about Valentines day!

"I thought I'd make some festic holiday themed food"

Ad we ate together and talked before I got to school.

in bio Caleb gave me a teddy bear heoldimg a heart saying 'you are cute!" And I rewarded him with a. Kiss.

"This is so sweet!"

Later Uriah gave me a box of candy and Xander gave me a handmade card with a poem in it.

"_leaves on a tree in the golden autumn _

_Could never compare _

_Nor a misted mountain _

_Or a field of flowers could ever_

_Be as beautiful as you." _

i hugged him tightly. It was such a sweet poem and the best one I've ever heard. Everyone was so sweet. Christina and Will Gabe out candies to everyone. And some to me. It was so nice. But all day I didn't see Tobias! I didn't see tris at all either. I was getting a sinking feeling. What if they were getting back together?! I wanted to cry thinking it. Christina told me not to worry but I couldn't help it. My heart hurt more than ever with worry.

As the day went by I couldn't see him anywhere. Nobody knew where he was.

I dragged my feet to my car with the stuff I got and some extra stuff like secret admirer notes and gifts I planned getting rid of because they were probably from creeps. I gasped when I put my stuff in the car. A rose was pinned under the windshield wiper! And a note on the floor.

I held it and smelled it while I read the note.

"I love you from the highest places of heaven. Forgive me for not being here today I'll make it up to you another day. Perhaps...prom, love?"

I squeeld. Prom!,


	13. Chapter 13, bang bang

**:(**

many months passed and Christina and i went out shopping. We went to the mall and found a cute boutique. We were looking through the dresses for prom. it was going to be in two weeks. right before that I'd be doing the play and before that i'd have my birthday and id be 18. Lola said i should buy outfits for all of those. I found a long pink skirt and white shirt and pink jacket thing to go over the shirt to be Sandy and i'd pull my hair into a ponytail.

Then I found a short silver dress with tulle at the end. It has one strap over on shoulder and looked so cute and i got some shoes and a bow to go with it. Christina was in the changing room trying on a long blue dress with sequins on the top and a pretty skirt that was ruffled.

I heard her sigh.

"Why can't i be skinny like you?"

I was shocked by what she said.

"What?"

"Your so skinny. and pretty. I wish I could be half of what you are."

"Don't think that way! You're cool too!"

I heard her sigh again.

"Thanks, Bauta."

"Now show me that dress!' i demanded.

she stepped out shyly. I gasped for added effect.

"If you find one of those small crowns you'll look so cute!" I said.

"Thanks" she laughed. "I'm getting this one. I think Will will like it!"

I nodded. He would it looked great.

After she changed out she insisted I try on something she found. I hadst found anything I liked. she made me go in the changing room and said to close my eyes. I did and i felt something move in the air and she said 'now open them!" and i did.

"Oh wow..." i reached out for the dress she threw over. It was beutiful. It was a midnight black almost really deep dark blue color. it had sequins that made it look like stars were embedded into it. It was short in the front and ruffled long in the back. It had no straps and was tight fitting above the waiste. I tried it on and it was like it was made for my slender body.

"OK you have to close your eyes this time!" I called out.

"OK!"

I took a deep breath and walked out. She looked me up and down.

"Wow. I just- I mean-wow! You're going to look amazing!"

I blushed.

We got ready to go pay when a familiar head popped up from behind the counter. we both smirked at Tris.

"Cute uniform."I said smirkingly.

She went pale then glared.

"Just give me your crappy rags to check out." she hissed.

We scoffed and threw them onto the counter. I had also gotten a pair of black heels and some black jewled barrettes and christian got a tiny tiara. She checked them all out.

"See you at school. Hope the kid's doing ok." Christina said in a mocking tone as we left. we laughed on our way to the car.

"I heard the baby was that creep Peter's." I said.

"Probably!" she said shrugging.

We turne on the radio and listened to it as the car warmed up. there was a radio commercial on for the tation it was on.

'_win an all expense paid visit to Milan Italy!'_

Christina got out her phone and i looked weird at her.

"What? I want to try that!"

she ended up calling and i rolled my eyes.

She got off the phone ans i said 'and?"

"I put your name in the drawing and they'll pull a name out at the end of the month. Think of thi birthday gift! If you dont win I'll get something for you anyway so it's win win."

I nodded. "i guess."

What were the odd of that?

We drove off.


	14. Chapter 14, birthday

**you know what I was gonna quit because of mean people but Jen and the guy I like (yes we started talking! Yay!) Says ibshouldbt let other people ruin my funa and if I enjoy doing something to keep doing it so IDC what you say in going to keep the story going because I like writing. Thanks again to the nice people love youu**

Btw typing on my phone again so some mistakes might still be there my phone is super stupid and I don't notice the mistakes because my phone doesn't want to do it's job. Sorry ahead of time for any weird spelling mistakes or anything.

* * *

i was fast alseep when I woke to the sound of someone singing. Lola stood over my bed holding a cupcake with a candle lit on it singing "happy birthday to you happy birthday to you, happy birthday dead Bauta happy birthday to you!" I smiled at her and she lowered it to me and ibblew out the flame and took the cupcake from her hands.

"If you want to skip school today, Bauta, you can. Just for your birthday!" Lola said as j ate the cupcake.

"Mmm ok!" And Lola slipped out my room as I went back to sleep. I woke up again at ten oclock and had some texts. Everyone was wondering where I was and I told them. Then I spent the day on the computer or texting or eating the birthday food Lola made.

I hears the doorbell ring and heard Lola answer it. She was talking to people outside. I could hear all of them. Then there were footsteps and everyone burst through my door! Xander, Tobias, Christina, Will, Uriah, Caleb. They had gifts in their arms and wide smiles.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY"

I GASPED IN suprise (sorry forgot caps lock was on lol)

"You guys!" They put all the gifts on my bed and urged me to open them. I opened Christina's first. It was wrapped in green wrappig paper with a red ribbon. Inside was Two dragon earrings (the ones the wrap around your ear) one for each ear! The eyes were purple and the body was shinny

"Tanks girl!" I hugged her then got out Will's gift. He got me the newest Fall Out boy and parore CD and Iggy Azalea! I thanks him and kept unwrapping gifts.

Caleb had got me a red ribbon chocker with. A blood red heart dangling from the middle of it and clasps in the back ofnit. He helped me put it on and I moved my hair for him.

I went to the mirror in my room and looked at it.

"Wow! Its amazing!"

Them Xander wanted me tonopen his.

"He got me a a red bracelet with my name in jewled letters on it. I told him it was beautiful and thanked him. They all beamed and I smiled back. This was the beast. Tobias had got me a necklace on a silver chain with the letters TB on it. He muttered "you know...Tobias and Bauta?" His shyness was cute and I thanked and hugged him.

Last was Uroah's. He got me a newbset of nose rings eyebrow rings and earrings and lip rings. They were all different colors and had cool designs and some were cute shapes like flowers and fire and stuff.

I turned to all of them.

"What did I ever do to deserve such great people in my life!" And they all spoke at once saying stuff like 'idk but you deserve it" "we love you" and they hugged me all at once. I felt so full and happy.


	15. Chapter 15 I don't wanna be in love

**i am on my laptop so i cn just g thoguh the spell check to change all the stuff to what its suposed to be yay tbh i didnt watch grease until like an hour ago. **

* * *

the day came for us to preform Grease. we were all per paring while people started to come into he huge auditorium. I got nervous but looked at zander during practice and felt better. i knew we could do this. we all could do this. we all got back stage to wait for everyone to sit down and i took a few deep breaths. everyone would be out there. all my friends too. I was looking out at them in the front row. They were AL holding flowers. i felt an arm around my waste.

"Hey, yule do amazing I'm sure." he kissed the side of my face. i turned and kissed him on the mouth and his arms closed around me as our mouths opened and our kiss was depend. I held him closer and dug my fingers through his hair. His arms crushed me against him. I pulled away and grinned.

"You look great!" I said to his white shirt and black jacket and jeans. I wore my Sandy outfit. he leaned down to kiss me again and i stopped him.

"wait, we have a play to do first!" i wiggled my eyebrows at him. he smirked and nodded. It was almost show time. The play wa announced by Mr Robbins and our names were also announced. there were cheers for each name and when my name was said there was an uproar and i blushed. did people like me that muc?

we did the opening scene and my singing filled the auditorium and when i glanced out i saw some astonished faces. was my singing that good? When the start ended and we got ready for the next part there was lots of whistling and cheering and clapping.

the night went by so quick and the lines came like they were from my hart so were the songs. the dancing was like _grease lightning_ (AN: lol sorry had to put that in there! Get it?) and the applause kept going and our acting was good. The final scene came. We preformed the last line and the curtains closed. we all got tready for it to open again dn they did. Zander grabbed my hand and held my hand up as the light shone on us again. he put his arm out like he was introducing my to the room.

we threw our arms up and bowed and the crowd cheered louder. then people threw flowers. We all went back in the back stage and I went in a room to get some water back stage. Then I heard someone coming in.

"You were beutiful there, baby." he said. I turned around with a suggetive grin.

(DIRTY SCENE NEXT I TRIED WRITING SMUT I'LL HAVE A BIG WARNING LIKE THIS WHEN IT ENDS IF YOU DONT WANT TO READ DIRTY STUFFAND WANT TO SKIPP IT!)

"You too, Danny."

He ran his fingers down my arms and stoked my hips. I felt so warm and moved closer i couldn't take it anymore. I crushed against him and we made out. his breathing was heavy against my skin as he pushed off my clothing (i was wearing all black leather clothing because she wore that in the last scene of Grease) he kicked the door shut and pressed me against it. I pulled off his shirt and felt his strong chest. I dug my face into his neck and bit on his neck and he supressed a moan into my hair.

i started yanking off his jeans. I got on my knees and he was red faced and gulped as i pulled off his boxers and saw It. I touched it hotly and he groaned in pleasure as i touched It more and stood again he yanked off my clothing like an animal and pinked me up and sat me on a chair and put his head between my legs and ate me out. He then pulled me up after I moaned in extacy and he sat downs nd sat me on him and put himself in me and we were doing It. We both moaned as we moved in sexual manners. We were sweety and tired when we pulled apart after we both came a few times. I was shaking as i stood.I was shaking as i stood.

"w-wow..." i said and he had a lustful look in his eyes.

he stood up and held me to him and kissed my head. I felt It against me. I knew he wanted It again and so did i. But not now. Not the right place.

"Mmm...we can't do it again. Maybe another time." I said.

"Yeah. We've got to go see everyone else don't we?" he laughed. we clothed again.

(AN: was the any good? i dont do smut often!)

(OK ITS OVER IF YOU SKIPPED IT STOPPED HERE!)

we went out and everyone was till there.

They handed me the flowers they had and i had to get help putting them in my car. I hugged them all and got compliments from them and some people i dint know. I was such a magical night.

Before i left Christina and Will hugged me good bye and said i did good. Then Caleb hugged "I love you, you were so beautful up there, honey." he whispered into my hair. "I love you too." i muttered back. he let go and walked off to his car and Tobias hugged me and said "loved you up there, sweetie." and i smiled at him then he went to his car and Uriah did it too and held me tight. "You were so lovely!" He nuzzled his face in my neck and went away. Then Xander with a clint in his eyes kissed me again and winked before going away.

I got in my car and went home. I put the flowers in vases around my room and Lola got home. she walked into my room and gasped at the flowers.

"Wow! You muster been marvelous! I knew you would be honey! I'm so sorry I couldn't be there." She was house watching someones house and was taking care of it when the dog started chocking on something and she took him to the animal hospital.  
"Its ok. there'll be more plays!"

She said good night with a smile and went out. I sighed happy at the fowers and still felt Xander on me. I never knew I could feel that way about someone.


	16. Chapter 16, check yes julet

**IDC what you say about bauta she is awesome and my baby (my fictional one lol I don't have babies haha) so don't trash my girl! And BTW fourtris is dead in my fanfic! If you don't lkek that read another fix or write your own. This one is mine BTW I've seen ppl do disclaimers and I never did one I do t think I did. I DONTOWN THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR MY CHARACTERS AND THE SONG LYRICS DONT BELING TO ME EITHER THOSE ALL BELING TO THER RIGHTFUL OWENERS! LIKE ITS VERONICA ROTHS AMD THE SINGERS OWN THE LYRICS ALSO I DONT OWN HALEY WILLIAMS SHE BELONGS TOBHERSELF HAHA **

* * *

Prom was upon us and Christina stayed over at my house and when we woke up started getting ready for prom. We laughed together and talked as Lola did our hair and make up (she used ton be in beauty school). We put on our dresses and Lola took our pictures.

"You girls look fabulous. I'm so happy for you!" (Go back to the chapter about our dresses its chapter idk but the name is bang bang I think after the Jessie jay song )

We smiled at the camera more. We got butterflies in our bellies by the time came and a white hummer limo rolled up to my house to get us. Inside was Uriah in a black suit and red undershirt and red rose pinned to his jacket pockets. Xander wore a blue and white suit that looked hot on him. Caleb wore a white and pink suit and Tobias looked sexy in a black and white suit and a corsage in his hands. When we got in we noticed Will on the other side of the limo and Christian a cuddled up to him and Tobias put the corsage on my writs. It was a big blue flower with jewls put on it to match my dress. I blushedas he held me to his side as the limo drove us to the place where the prom was being held.

We all walked in and some heads turneda to stare. I rolled my eyes.

There were balloons and white tables and chairs and a DJ and flashing lights. I felt like I was at a a fashion show.

The music was loud and thumbping and Chrstona grabbed my arm and we went to dance. We moved along to the music and let it take us over. We grinded and jumped along. The people around us tried to butt in but they weren't going to steal the show. We wouldn't let them. This was our night. The best one of my life. I felt hands on my hips and turned to find Caleb holding on to me and smiling sugestly and we danced together. I saw a flash of a mad face and recognized Tris in the crowd. She must be pissed I'm dancing with her brother. I stood on my tip toes and kissed him hard. Then I took a break and sat at the table my group decided to take ovsr. Tobias joined me.

"Hey cutie." He said and touched my hand. I smiled and behind him saw Her again. But j also saw her dress. She was wearing a neon green dress that looked ljek something from her nose and was waayy too short. It also had an open back and and slits up the sides. . Ew.

I got a gleam in my eye and held his hand tighter. And held it to my lips.

"Hey there yourself." He smirked and I looked to see Tris cross her arms and speed away the other way. I knew she was going to try and start something. Crisis averted.

We sat and talked and he left to get some drinks. I sat and watched everyone dance around and thought of how happy this night was.

Tobias came back with some drinks and we drank and talked. Then I excused myself to the bathroom. I was fixing my hair when two girls walks in. They were talking and I heard one say. "You know that guy Uriah?"

"Yeah?"

"He's really cute.",

They stopped at the mirror and it was like j wasn't there or something. The girl who called him cute put on some lip gloss in the glass. "Do you think he's seeing anyone? I saw him look at me earlier. I don't know, do you think he likes me?".

The over girl shrugged.

"Ask him."

"I tried once but I chickened out-" then I blasted past them with no explanation. Maybe hey can out two an two together. J decided to ignore it as I went back out with Tobias to dance more. I danced with everyone except for the creepy guys. There freaks trying to touch me weirdly.

Then someone touched my waste and I spun around to find Uriah.

"No." I said to his smiling face. He looked so cute. She was right. But no. He had explaining to do. I took his arm and said "are you talking to someone?!"

"What? No just you. You're my world, babe."

"Well some girl was talking about you and said she's talked to you!"

I suddenly put a face to a name. Her name was Layla.

"Slut Layla?",

"She isn't a slut! Shes a good friend of mine!"

"Oh so you are talking to her?"

"Baby, you're my o ly I swear "

I glared at him and he looked sad.

"Fine. You tell her you're not interested then."

"Yeah yeah I will. Because I love you and you only." He put his arms around me. He pulled me in despite my fighting it. I was mad but his love made me melt. I put my head on his chest. A slow slmg started to play suddenly and we were swaying. He held my fave up and kissed me.

I wasn't so angry anymore now.

As we moved to the music.I sighed. They weren't lying when they said prom was the best night of your life.


	17. Chapter 17 what You want

**if anyone is wondering why I name the chapters the way I do its because I'm not good at names for chapters so I jysy wrote the song in listening to at the time. Soo yeaahh so I'm trying to write linger chapters to get more into writing. I'm almost done figuring out the stuff for my next story then it won't be top secret anymore because I will releases it**

** Soon! ugh i hate spell check im might stop trying using it its so stupid ugh**

* * *

Right after prom our teachers made us cram for exams. We would have exams on a month then be let out for summer break and I was excited about that. The hours flew by like the birds flying by. The flowers were blooming and it was getting warmer and the trees brimmed with green life as I spent my days lounging around with my friends and studied. I wasn't worried about the exams. They classes were easy for me. And the exams were really easy when I took them. Evryome else was still taking their tests when I was done and I got out my phone and texted and got on Tumblr and Twitter and FB for a while untill everyone was done. We got out early that day and in was driving with Christina she and I were going to the mall for a while and she gasped and turned on her radio.

"I forgot!"

"What?" I gave her a look.

"The contest! The one I entered you in. Are you ready to see if you got a second and late bay gift?"

I shrugged. "I guess. ",

The DJ was talking about some song that just played then started saying "and now is the part whee we find out our lucky winner for the trip to Milan Italy!"

Christina looked excited. I sat waiting.

"We have the bowl of names right here! I'm reaching in now, lets see who we have in here." He did that a while.

"OK so we have a name here. Bauta Genesis Skye Serenity! Wow what a name!"

Christina almost stopped the car.

"OMS! Bauta your going to MILAN!"

my mouth hung open.

"Well...i guess i am!"

"Good thing were gong to the mall! we have to get you clothes for your trip, girl!"

we went and found a cute store. We got some cute dresses that were really Lacey and different colors like black and deep blue and dark red and dark green and purple. they were made of satin and silk and were so pretty. we got some cute pants and shirts and some shoes. we laughed all the way through the event and had so much fun. We got to my house and she instituted i pack and we did. Lola was happy for me. i wild be going at the end of June!

it was already the tart of jjune now. i was secretly counting the days.

If only i hate knew


	18. Chapter 18, the only exception

**Ugh I wish it was summer break already. I don't want to do anymore work I justw ant to sleep and do summer stuff omg**

* * *

I went on dates and hung out for summer break before Milan. people were asking me to take pics of everything and tell them how it would go at school and they were all excited for me. my friends were tring to spend every second with me before i left. what did i do to deserve friends who liked me?

It was the day before I was going. i had butterflys in my stomach. I got a text and looked it was Caleb.

"Lets hang out before you go. I got something special for you."

"ok. come get me then."

"ok."

and next thing i knew he was at my door. i ran out in short black shorts with skulls on the butt with bows on the skulls head and a dark blu etank top and my moms locket i threw on some prefume and some combat boots and silver breaclets and all my earrings in all my ear piecings and some snake bites and headed out with some red lipstick and eye liner. I jumped into his car and we left.

"where we going?" i asked.

"you'll see. its nice." i smiled at his red cheeks. he was so cute.

we drove a while and i pulled out a cigarette and smoked blowing out he window as his car found an alcove near the nearby ocean. i dint mention it before beasue when you live near the ocean its just not special anymore.

i smelled the salty air and almost felt the cool waves on my skin. he stopped the car facing the ocean.

"wow. pretty." i said as the sunset painted the sky and made a red and pink and yellow painting on the sky.

"yeah." he looked over at me. "you too. you know you're the most beatituful girl in all the world and i love you with all my heart."

"I-I-"

he put his arm around my shoulders. i leaned on him as we watched the sunset. I felt calm with him. His heart beating against my head.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

he pulled me closer. i pushed my face up to face him and kissed him hard. we kissed passionately.

"I'm going to miss you so much, baby..." he said against my lips. i ran my hands down his sides and he pulled me close. we pulled apart after a hot minutes.

"Lets sit out there." he said. i nodded. we sat out on a rock looking at the rocks and cuddling. we ended up laying down and i burrowed my face in his chest. i laid on top of hims and kissed him as the waves.

we touched each other and felt each other up and it felt right. he moaned against me as i touched Him.

"so what was the special thing?" asked.

"This. I just wanted it be with you." i smiled against him.

our hands glided on each other and pushed and pressed and we really wanted to do it with each other.

"your sis would be so pissed if you were with me now."

"who cares? i font care what anyone says."

i opened his pants and he sloped off mine and he went in me as we kissed more and he touched my mounds. it was so sweet. i was so happy. he filled me and moaned together and the sun went away and the night rolls out on the sky again. the stars shine like they shined for us and this moment and it was perfect.

i got home and thought about him and all i was leaving behind for a few weeks. i sighed happy.

* * *

i was at the airport with my stuff and my friends all hugged and kissed my bye. they waved as i went to get on my plain. i sat alone fora while untill a guy sat next to me.

after a while he said "first flight?"

i nodded. i tried to ignore him.

"i'm actually going home." i noticed his Italian accent. I looke dat him. he had shaggy black hair and pretty green eyes and he was kinda skinny but not like he had a eating disorder or anything. he was kind of pale and kind of cute.

"uh how old are you?" i asked.

"20. you?"

"I'm 18."

he nodded.  
"I won a competition to go to Milan."

"I heard about that. I thoguht it was cool they were sending someone over there. you'll love it! i could be your tour guide."

"Maybe" i said and smiled cutely at him. he seemed nice. "I'm bauta."

"Ah like the mask. Very beautiful. The name matches you." He smiled as I blushed. "I am Vinny Giovanni."


	19. Chapter 19 I'll Be

**guess who has a date with her crush soon?!, tonight I go to a movie with the guy I'm talking to yay he asked me out yesterday! Wish me luck :) also not every guy likes her obviously because not EVERY guy is trying to talk to her so your argument is invalad. I might start doing the thing where I see the anonomous reviews and delete them be aude u r rude**

* * *

We got to Milan and I said Bye to the boy from the plane and went to the hotel where I'd stay. Ingot to my room and gasped and put my stuff next tot he door. The curtains s

Were big and red with gold along the edges and they were over giant windows that went to a balcony with nice chairs on it and a pretty white fencing thing around the balcony with plants. There was a big red and gold bed with the softest pillows and blankets I've ever felt and a big TV and a mini fridge and a couch. The floor was soft too. It was perfect. It was a pretty sunny day and I got out on the balcony and looked at the beautiful scenery. I took a picture with the scene and posted it on Instagram. I went to change. I put on a dark blue v neck shirt and some black skinny jeans and some black boots and some make up and some piercings. I pulled my hair up in a braid that ran down my back. I grabbed my bag with money and my phone and ran out to explore. I walked down a windering Street when someone walked up beside me.

"Bauta, was it?",I turned yo see Vinny. "Oh hi" I said.

"I didn't know you lived in Milan." I said.

"I uh really don't. I decided to stay here for a while. I'm ebarrased really..."

"Why?"

"Well you've captivated me. And I thought I'd help you out around Milan and I wanted to make sure you were safe."he said with a. Red face.

"I guess you WILL be taking me on a tour won't you?" I joked.

He nodded and put his arm through mine. "Off we go! There's a lot in this area yohll love I'm sure of it!"

We saw giant churches and he took me to museums and a lot of other sites a d it was so beutifhl. I took pictures of everything and with him. I was glad to have him with me because he was nice and helpfull.

We were in the middle of a big courtyard with statues and fountains and we sat at one of the fountains and I threw in some coins. He was smiling at me.

"What?" I almost snapped.

"Let's go skemwhere. I know a restrunt you willove."

"Oook." He got my hand in his and led me through the group of people. People were looking at me as we went to a small place with green plants everywhere and on a onning made of wood with olives hanging around and and tables with candles and menus and we sat Dow. And I looked inside. It looked SK pretty and fancy inside.

"It loims nice yeah?" He asked.

"Yeah!"

"Trust .e its nicer out here to eat." He said. A waiter got our order and went away and we talked.

He was so nice and I was glad to meet him. The waiter came with wine and some good looking and smelling Italian food.

"I've never had this before!" I said as the waiter put down some breadsticks. We ate and drank and laughed. I could see how he looked at me as he drank his wine with a smile. I knew his look. He smiled shyly. He was really really cute.

We paid for food and he walked me to my hotel while the sun was setting.

"I had a wonderful time with you today, Vinny!"

"You too, Bauta. I've never met so...so...incredible. I don't knwow here you've been all my life." I blushed.

I let go of his hand and leaned in to kiss his cheek.

"See you tomorrow?" I said.

He nodded. He seemed like he didn't want to leave. I didn't want him to either. But j had to go to sleep. I dnapchatted my friends before I watched some OUAT and some Italian shows on TV and went to bed thinking about the day I just had.


	20. Chapter 20 Hero

**yay look at this the 20th chapter I'm so happy! I want to throw a party! BTW IDC what you think of Bauta or me or the story because its mineee :) bauta is not a slut but IDC anymore what you say lol maybe ur jelus? Btw thnx to the nice review I got from the guest reviewersa that was soo sweet of you thnx and anyone else who is reading and Kik my story thnx for staying this long omg idk how ljng this story will be maybe it'll even be 30 chapters! Idk because I have a plot of what ahapppe s next (YOU WILL BE SO SHOCMED OMG CANT WAIT FOR YOUR REACTIONS!) But idk what will happen after that. Anyway oknlove you byee**

* * *

I woke up to the door knocking and woke up. "Bauta its me Vinny!"

"Wait up!" I called out before jumping out of bed. The beautiful smell of Italy warted through the window as I took off my basketball shorts and Paramore t shi4t I slept in and brushed my hair. Then j braided it in the way Katara from Avatar (Lol if u don't know that show) did her hair and put on some eye liner and dark red lipstick. And I put on a red long skirt it was very soft and contorble and a long sleeve white shirt that was flowy and loose and looked kind of midevil and a small black shirt over it that was like a tank top but it had small straps but bigger than a tank tops and stopped at my belly button and was a low neck. I put on lots of gold and silver piercings and silver bracelets And a gold necklCd Uriah got me that was a gold wheel. It was treasrued my me. I put on black flats. I smiled at the Murrow them opened the door. I found Vinny with a gapping mouth.

"What?" I asked.

"You look stunning!" I blushed. "Thanks. So where are we going today?"

He grinned and grabbed NY hand. We ran down the winding streets of Italy and we looked at everything around. We stopped at a giant place.

"What's this?"

"A stadium. I thought ylud like to see a game!", we went I'm and paid for tickets and went to sit. It was a soccer game!

There was cheering and firecrackers and smoke and people yelling just like in a video I saw in history class once. I feltnlkke I belonged as I cheered and chanted with everyone else as the team we were rooting for beat down the other team. They were good. On theast part of the game we were tied and one guy from our team ran AF the goal and everyone screamed as he kicked the ball past the goalie and the stadium stood up and cheered and the other side freaked out and more crackers went off and Vinny tuend to me and put his arms around my waste and spun me around cheering and I was too.

He pit me down and we hugged.

* * *

After the game the sun was setting and we were walking though the streets. We stopped by a fountain with lights starting to turn on to make the fountain look beautiful at night. I didn't notice untill l then I had my hand intwind with his hand. He smiled at me as the sun died behind the horizon.

"I'm having a wonderful time, Vinny..."

"Yeah. Me too. " we stayed quiet for a while. Then he said "there's a fashion show tomorrow. I thought I would take you there. Would you like that?" I nodded. "I love fashion."

He leaned in for a second and I thought he would kiss me. But then he stopped and pulled away. We walked to my hotel. At the door he was awkwardly and kinda cutely saying good night. Then I took his head in my hands and pulled him in to kiss him. We put our arms around each other and kissed deeper.

We were so close to each other and it got better. I made a decision and opened my door.

"Come in..."

He blushed.

"If you want me to."

I nodded. And he shared the ned with me that night.

* * *

I worked up and found he bed. Beside me empty. I put on my clothes, my shorts and a black shirt. I looked around the doornopened. He came in with coffee. "Good morning. I thought you'd like something to wake you up before we go. I have some good news if you're up for it?"

I looked at him as he handed me a coffee.

"The Milan Fashion Show is missing a model and they're in indeed of a cute girl."

My jaw dropped.


	21. Chapter 21, last hope

**Is. There a fanfiction. Net app becuz I hate doing this on my phone maybe a app will help**

* * *

**He ushered me down streets and we were at a huge building. I was nervous. **

"Are toh sure? 2"

"Yeah use the adventure!" I said.

"Alright. I'm sure ylull do amazing. "

I smiled at him as we got to a big building and there was a tall guy in all black waiting and he saw us and his eyes lit up. "Ah hello Vinny, this must be the lady friend you mentioned!",

He nodded.

"Come in! Hurry!", and we were scurried inside and there were tall women and men Im make up and outfits that were all very nice and some of them were watching me. Some were doing stuff like on their phones. I was brought to a room where I was sat down at a vanity and they put make up on me that was blue colors and then they took me to get an outfit on. It was a dark blue ruffly dress and then of was already time to go down the run way and I was a little shaky. Vinny held my bend reay tight before I went out and told me I'd do fabulous. I took a deep breath and went out. There was cheering and pictures being take. And I looked forward and held a pouty face as I strutted down the cat walk and faced cameras. Then I went back and they changed me again chancing my make up so I looked haunting(with eyeliner and white makeup) as they put me in a feathery white dress with blacknstuff that covered my boob area and my upper back part and pulled my hair up in a hairstyle and sent me out again. It was camera flashes and cheering again. There were people with cameras calling at me to smile for them and I did as I twirled and posed. The next time I went back in they changed my make up again as the other models went out and they put me in black and red makeup and put me in a dark red dress that was short and had pretty and Gothic looking designs and a black see through skirt thing to hang to my feet and heels and they sent me out one last time. There were more camera clicks and they all watched as I pised one last time for them.I felt like a beauty goddess and they all wanted to see me. I went back in feeling nervous still and Vinny held both my hands. "You were so fantastic! You'll be on magazines everywhere for a lung time to come. Let's go out to eat for celebration!" I smiled and we went out and got thanks for doing the show and we went out.

We held hands Dow. The road as the sky got darker. There were less people around as we heads to a restrunt. Then a guy with a grey and black beard and wearing all black ran up to me "hey you were in the fashion show weren't you?!" I nodded. "Please come with me, I'd like to take more pictures with you!"

"No not now thanks were going to eat maybe later."

"Come on!" He took my arm.

"I said no!"

"Let her go, man!" Vinny said protactively.

The guy looked mad.

"Don't be like that!"

I struggled yo fight him

"LET ME GO!" I roared. Then vinny came forward and pushed him off. Then the guy pulled out a gun and pointed it at us

"The gurl will go with me!"

Then he hit vinny with it. And he fell down groaning and took me and put the gun to my head.

"VINNY!" He was yanking me away.

"Bauta!" I heard him day weak. And I fought against him hard and then I felt a pain in my head as everything went dark.I was being kidnapped in Italy. Away from all my friends. What will happen?,2 will I ever see vin y or Tobias or Uriah or Christina or Caleb or will or anyone else every again?!


	22. Chapter 22, here in your arms (here)

I woke up In a room with white walls and a big iron door on the other side with a window. I ran to the door and threw mhswlf against of and pulled at it but it didn't move and I looked through the glass and hit it and there was a empty white hallway that went uP stairs.

"LET ME OUT, BASTARDS LET ME GO!" I screamed. I was panting and allmost crying. Why am ai here?!

* * *

I got a magazine in the mail and a letter from someone named Vinny Giavano. I opened it and gasped as I read it. Bauta was gone! Of said that the lat time she was saw was at this fashion show before she and the guy in the letter went out to eat. I called the cops and all of bauta's friends.

* * *

It had been a week and j couldn't pull myself together. The love of my life was gone. I got the call and couldn't move. I wish she had. Not gone to Italy. I was so sick.

I got a call while I was in bed. I looked and it was tris. Idk why I still had her number in my phone.

"Heard Bauta is gone huh?"

"Screw you."I know she was probably happy. I was sickened by her. I was sick of everything. It took everything not to end myself because what if she's alive? There had to be hope.

* * *

I was in the middle of the floor wondering what would happen when the door opened and they out bread in front of me and I ate it like a animal who never ate before. I was so hungry. I heard them talk in Italian. The were looking. At me weird.

Then they switched to English

"We are going to make sure you don't die. Don't worry. But you will be Jere longer"

"WHAT ARE YOU GoING To dO WITH ME?!" I demanded.

The other guy spoke. "We were thinking of selling you. But you're very pretty. We might keep you.", he held my face in his hand. I jerked away and acted like I'd bit him if he tried to touch me again.

"Youre all sick bastards!" "I hate you all let me go!"

* * *

Hayley visited hcouson. Her cousin and found he was upset.

"What's wrong, cuz?"

"Uh well...Bauta is kidped and nobodysure who did it. The guy she Met in Italy jbow what the guy who took her looked like but nobody knows where he is or where she is.".

She gasped. "Do you have a picture of her on your phone?"

"Yeah"

"Ok send it to me." He did and she took a picture of the magazine Bauta was on and typed on her phone.

"Ok. I sent out a Tweet of her. Maybe that will help if people keep an eye out for her. You can't miss someone like her. "

Hennodded.

"Thanks Hayley you're the best." He Hugged her.

* * *

The news went viral on Twitter and there were news reports on TV and people tried hard to find her but nobody knew where to look. People pulled together and made her face known to find her. She became known as the Missing American Princesses.

* * *

I was curled up in a corner thinking of escape. One of the guys walked in and looked down on me.

"There are so many news stories about you. You must be verybspecial."

I ignored him.

"I can get you out if you do something. You'll be free if you do."

I glared up at him.

"If you marry me and go awaybwoth .e I'll be good to you. I might even let you see your loved ones again. You'd have freedom in me." I wanted to spit at him and turned away.

"Whatever if you want to be like thatf!" And he stormed out. Idiot. Jerk. I didn't need help. I was going to get out. I had a plan browsing in my mind. I would xget out. Just watch me.


	23. Chapter 23 life on the moon

**omg I'm publishing fatsr because the story is about to end and im Rlly escited! **

They were walking in the room with ropes to take me away. They didn't tell me anything as they tied me up and let me took me down a hallway and up stairs to a smoky room with people smoking and playing poker and drinking and some girls all over some of the drinking guys in cousches. I felt sick. They led me to a door and opened it and there was a blinding light and I looked in the door at a office. A chair turned to us and there was a bald guy with a mustache looking at me with a cigar in his mouth.

"Close the door.", he said and the guys did and we were all facing the desk guy.

"What do you want from me?!" I demanded.

He smiled "I wanted to meet the American Princesses. I have never heard of someone So special that we have kidnapped."

"What?"

"They're doing a huge search for you."

"Yeah I bet and I hope they burtst in here and kick your butts right noe!"

"Your a fiesty one, in see. You are prefect."

"What?"

"I was wondering what to do with you. Oi can't hand you off to the first person who asks for a whorre-"

"I WILL NOT BE A PART OF SOMEONES SLUT BARN!"

"Shut her up" and one of the guys hit me into he face. Then my eyes lit up in furious rage and I screamed and next thing I knew I was throwing my foot at his knees and hit him and then when he doubles over I kneed his face and the other guy was trying to grab me from behind and I ducked and threw him over my back (I saw something like that in a YouTube video where a gurl did that idk the name of it but that's what happened) and kicked him as he landed in front of me. Then I turned to the cigar desk guy and his jaw dropped.

"Let. Me. Go."

"Wha-i don-i'be never-"

I ran at him and jumped on his desk and leaned down to his face.

"Shut up." Then I ripped off the ropes with sudden strength and punched him hard in the nose and again before knocking him out and jumping off the desk and running out. Somenpeople looked confused whent hey saw me running but some jumped out to stop me and I tripped them or hit them. I don't know where I got this strength from but I was glad I had it.

There was a guy at the end of a hall guarding a door and I jumped up and kicked him in the chest against the door and threw him over and ran out. The blinding light of day made me squint and I didn't stop running untill someone grabbed me and I punched then in the nose hard and heard "BAUTA!" I stopped and looked up at Vinny.

"Omg I'm so soory-"

And he crushed me against his chest.

"I was so afraid! I am so glad you're ok now. Let's get you away from here now." I let him lead me away.

It was fiannly over.


	24. Chapter 24, anaconda

I was on a plane going home with Vinny. He didn't want to leave my seize untill he knew I was ok and safe with my friends. He held me close like he was scarred someone would try and take me from him again. I cuddled with him. The plane landed and he went with me to find everyone waiting for me. There were signs with my name on them that strangers had and lots of smiling faces and Lola and Tobias and Caleb and Uriah and Christina and will and xander and some people from school and the strangers.

Vinny let my hand go as my friends and aunt charged me and did a group hug. There was cheering.

"The missing american princess is home!"

Then the crowd parted and Hayley Williams walked up and hugged me tight.

"I an so glad you are ok! We were all so worried!"

I was sos glad to be home. Then news people came up and asked me questions about howbigot away and who took me and everything else.

When I told everyone everything about the trip they were impressed.

"I saw the magaize. You looked gorgeous, honey!" Will said.

"Omg yes I was afraid it was the last time wed see this cutie face!" Chritinsa said while holding NY face in her hands.

My heart felt so happy.

Weeks passed and ibwas still getting people asking and calling me about what happened and I was still called the american princesses. It was was so weird.I still called Vinny and we texted and kept in touch.

Then I got a phone call from a fashion agent in Nerw York.

"Hello,Bauta, wed love to have the american princess as the face of our company!" I was shocked. How could I ever say no?! I told them yes and I had to finish schoom first (school is important guys STAY IN SCHOOL!crack is wack meth is death!) And when I graduated I moved up to NY and started a modeling thing and even got into some acting and a little singing on Broadway. I was living such a fullnlife.


	25. Chapter 25 the ending epiloge

**OMG this story was my baby omg I'm tearing up rn I'm going tobwrite more stories but aaahh I'm done! I rmeber when I started this well thanx to the nice reviwerss and lol to the ones who were mean im gonna dk what I like no matter what u say because I like to haha thanx to my suporters I take request BTW for stories if u tell me becausidk I don't have that many ideas I have a poll on my profile plz go vote plzzz!**

* * *

I married Tobias and we had two kids one boy named Lorden Vinn Eaton and Ryvyr Jenn-y Eaton. (Btw shojtout to my Bff Jenna!)). I was still hanging out with everyone else. I rmemebrt everyone crying as I walked down the middle with my long flowing white dress and my tiara viel (lol the whole princess thing) and how I almost cried as Tobias liftend my viel and kissed me to sealbthe deal.

I was 22 now and I was already in a few movies and did lots of modeling and every so oyen I go to do shows at brodway. Tobias is a house dad (it's ok to be a house dad because its a diff century deal with it). I started at the bottom as a nobody yhat ppl overlookrd and now I'm here on top. The American Princess now the American Queen with NY oY own little prince and princess.

We owned a big white mansion in Beverly hills and lived a glamourous life

_The end_


End file.
